Lo que pasó con Mozzie
by ajota08
Summary: luego de las "Malas decisiones"


Lo que pasó con Mozzie...

By Marta

"No puedo, estoy castigado" Neal acomodó el celular entre su hombro y su oreja mientras seguía acostado boca abajo en el sofá hojeando una revista "Si Mozzie, castigado, sin salir de casa excepto para el trabajo y con un montón de tareas para hacer… no te rías! No es gracioso! Papá se enfadó mucho… no, hoy me dejó quedarme en casa, con parte de enfermo…" llevó una mano a su trasero para fregárselo. Se podría poner en el certificado médico "trasero dolorido"? "No. Papá fue a trabajar y El también…"

Estaba tan ocupado hablando que no se dio cuenta que su padre había llegado y estaba parado a su lado.

PAFF! La palmada dio justo en el centro de las nalgas doloridas de Neal.

AAUUCHH!

El celular saltó hacia arriba, lo mismo que Neal, y Peter lo atrapó con ambas manos "Mozzie, su castigo incluye cero llamadas telefónicas" dijo cuando tuvo el celular al lado de su oreja "Por cierto, señor, necesitamos hablar sobre tu participación en la travesura de mi hijo…te espero esta noche."

"Trajeado… lamento lo que ocurrió…" escuchó decir a Mozzie.

"Esta noche" repitió. Sin esperar respuesta, cortó y fijó una mirada severa en su hijo.

"Jovencito, se supone que tienes tareas para hacer… ¿qué haces acostado en el sofá y hablando por celular?"

"Solo estaba tomando un descanso…" dijo Neal, enfurruñándose y agregando bajito "soy tu hijo, no tu esclavo…" Ese comentario le ganó una nueva palmada en el medio de su trasero dolorido.

AAUUGG! No puedes dejar esas manos quietas!" gritó antes de poder contenerse.

Peter abrió grandes los ojos ante este despliegue y actuó de la única manera que podría hacerlo: tomó del brazo a su rebelde y lo guió hasta la cocina dándole nalgadas a cada paso.

PAFF! AUUGHH! PAFF! LO SIENTO! AUUCCHH! PAFF! PAPIII!

"Todavía están los platos sucios del desayuno! Ponte a lavarlos!" PAFF!

AAAUUCHH! SIIIII!

Cuando Peter lo soltó, Neal se pasó una mano por la cola y otra por los ojos, para secar las lagrimitas que se habían formado.

"Lo siento papá, no fue mi intención…." Murmuró con una cara de cachorrito arrepentido.

"Está bien hijo" Peter fue más comprensivo "ponte a hacer tus trabajos"

Neal asintió y comenzó con la tarea.

Peter lo observó un momento y luego dijo "Mozzie vendrá esta noche… tiene muchas cosas que explicar…"

Neal detuvo su acción de lavar un plato y miró a su padre con ojitos tristes "por favor, él no tuvo la culpa…yo…yo… solía tener mayor tolerancia al alcohol hace unos años….y también a… a las fumatas…él no podía imaginarse que todo terminaría así…"

Peter suspiró "Neal, se que es tu amigo…pero no puedo permitir que te incite a hacer cosas que no debes hacer –déjame terminar" dijo cuando vio que su hijo se preparaba para protestar "Sé que es alguien importante para ti y que estuvo contigo en los años en que estuviste solo… y eso solo es suficiente para que yo pueda perdonarle cualquier cosa, pero deberemos dejar algo en claro _Debe dejar de apoyarte en hacer cosas malas para ti _eso es todo lo que pediré…" iba a agregar _si quieren seguir manteniendo la amistad _pero a tiempo comprendió que no podría llegar a prohibirle a su niño que vea a su amigo. Mozzie no era una persona mala, sólo necesitaba ser encarrilado lo mismo que Neal, pero él ya tenía suficiente con su propio muchacho para encarrilar.

Neal sólo lo miró fijo con sus ojos azules, un montón de pensamientos llenaron su mente. ¿Qué de las cosas que tenía con Mozzie? Los resultados de sus primeras falsificaciones, el dinero que obtuvo vendiéndolas, ¿qué si necesitaba hacer algo para defender su patrimonio? Del cual su padre aún no sabía nada… _Cielos! Papá pide lo imposible _pensó _aunque habría que ver qué significan ´cosas malas´… _pero dijo en voz alta "Sí papá, lo que tu digas…" y luego continuó lavando los platos.

Peter suspiró internamente, aunque Neal no se diera cuenta, él había llegado a leerlo como un libro abierto y se felicitó por haber detenido a tiempo su frase anterior… evidentemente pasarían muuuchas cosas en las cuales el se vería obligado a cumplir lo que estuvo a punto de decir…si es que hubiera hablado.

"Trajeado. Señora Trajeada" Mozzie rodó el gorro que tenía entre sus manos estando parado en medio de la sala frente a Peter y El "lamento mucho lo que ocurrió" presentó sus más sinceras disculpas "Sé que debí haberlo detenido pero…fue un poco de nostalgia por los viejos tiempos" agregó con un aire soñador que empaño el pedido de disculpas.

Neal sonrió también con una expresión de nostalgia hasta que vio la cara de su padre. Mozzie también la vio "mmm…Lo siento….creo que lo dejaré en eso… no más explicaciones"

El sonrió para difundir un poco la situación tensa "Bien. Ya está todo aclarado. Los culpables han pagado y pedido perdón así que creo que podremos dejar esto atrás"

Peter la miró como diciéndole _en qué mundo estás, querida _pero sabiamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Tengo unos bocadillos preparados, por qué no se sientan a la mesa y compartimos la cena" dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina.

Los tres hombres la observaron marchar y luego se miraron

"Por mi honor, trajeado, no volverá a suceder…" dijo Mozzie

"Lo prometo" agregó Neal.

Peter solo asintió, pero se puso alerta cuando vio la mirada que entrecruzaban ambos.

Estaba seguro que pronto descubriría alguna nueva felonía de este dúo…


End file.
